


Come Back Home

by sxgittxrius



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: Bucky goes to war, leaving his wife and unborn child home. Based on The Lost Valentine.





	Come Back Home

"Promise?"

 

"I promise. I'll come back before you know it."

 

"I love you." You said into his chest.

 

"I know, doll." He lets go and walked to the front gate.

 

"Come back home safe, yeah?" You called out, tears running down your cheeks.

 

He looked back to you and dropping his bag from his shoulders, he ran to your porch and lifted you by the waist, kissing your lips.

 

"I promise, I'll come back for you, the both of you." He gently touched the small bump on your stomach.

 

"I love you, James Barnes." You whispered.

 

"And I too, (Y/N) Barnes." He smiled at your lips.

 

* * *

 

The days went past, it turned into weeks then months, you get notes every week, him telling you what it is like. Sometimes, letters don't come for two weeks and you get worried.

 

But in the end, a letter comes in. Worried it's not from him, you call your mother over. You both open the letter together and you relaxed as a small flower comes out first.

 

A daisy.

 

You placed your hand over your mouth and cry.

 

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

 

"He's alright." You grinned.

 

"Then, why are you crying?" She questioned.

 

"He always sends me daisies, to apologize."

 

"What does the letter say? Sweetheart read it out please."

 

"I'm sorry, I know it's been a while. For the past two weeks, my team and I had gotten captured by the enemy team. And I'm sorry for worrying you, doll. I hope you get the whole thing, the flower, and the note.

 

I know you're confused, but one of the soldiers here sent a letter to his wife and it didn't send the object that came with his letter.

 

Anyways, how is the baby? Have you found its gender yet? I was thinking of the names, and there's these two that I really liked. Jamie Alexander and Hayley Grace."

 

"Sweetheart, you were thinking of naming the boy Jamie too isn't that great?" Your mother clasped her hands together.

 

"Yes, mother."

 

"Alright, I'll be going now. Call me whenever." She took her bag and walked out the door.

 

"Take care mother." You called out, then looked down at the letter and the flower.

 

* * *

 

"Good afternoon ma'am."

 

"Yes?" You hid half of your body behind the door.

 

"I'm with the army."

 

"Oh, would you like to come in?" you asked, opening the door bit further.

 

"No. I'm 'fraid not."

 

"Is there something you wanted?"

 

"Yes. This belongs to Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes."

 

"Yes, it is," You said looking at the objects in his hands.

 

"I have two letters to give you, ma'am."

 

"Two?" You questioned.

 

"Yes. One from Mr. Barnes himself, he gave the letter to you. And the other from th-"

 

"No. It can't be from them. I know he's still alive." You interrupted, knowing what the soldier was going to say.

 

"Ma'am, I want you to also have this." He grabbed something out of his bag and giving it to you.

 

"W-what is this?" You asked, shaking and holding a small box.

 

"It was in his possessions. One of his bedmates told me he was planning on giving it to you, I guess he couldn't."

 

"No, don't. Please. Don't say that. He's alive, I know he is. He's not dead."

 

"Miss (Y/N), the letter fro-"

 

"NO! Please go." You told him, clutching the box to your chest.

 

"Alright, have a good evening." He left the porch, looking back to see you sitting on the steps, crying.

 

"He's not dead, he's not dead." You murmured.

 

You then opened the letter, seeing his writing then drops of tears in the corners of the paper.

 

_Doll,_

 

_It'll be a while to get back to you and our child. I want you to know that whatever happens to me, I want you to be happy._

 

_Don't cry._

 

_I hate seeing your beautiful face streaked with your tears._

 

_I hate seeing you with someone else, but I found you and you, doll, helped me with my past and everything, and I thank you for that._

 

_I love you. You have my heart, I hope you know that. And I have yours, I'm happy to have found you in that park, you were, still a wonderful sight to my eyes._

 

_I hope someone will find that sight in their eyes too. I know I wouldn't be there for our child and I will regret every day of my life of that and I'm sorry._

 

_I'll try my best to come back home, I love you and our child._

 

_Yours forever, James._

 

It was a habit of his to date everything he writes on. This letter was sent a week after he wrote it.

 

The week, the first letter was sent to the second one.

 

The week, he went missing in action.

 

You find the courage to open the box and let out a cry as you see the jewels sparkling against the sun rays. It was beautiful. It was a daisy charm, it was white and simple, just like the real thing.

 

So you put on the necklace to your neck and cried into your hands.

 

"Come back, please. Please, James, come back home." You held onto your bump.

 

"We need you. I need you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> *throws tissues* "Let's wipe those tears away."


End file.
